


out of my league

by kyh27



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: A little, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Skater boy!Dream, asshole!dream, karl and george friend duo, karl does his best, karlnap sort of, mostly dnf, skater au, skater boy!sapnap, soft boy!george
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyh27/pseuds/kyh27
Summary: karl and sapnap met at a party and have yet to get together, leaving their best friends george and dream to have to hang out as a group.——inspired by the song ‘Out of My League by Fitz & The Tantrums’in progress :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Kudos: 10





	out of my league

**Author's Note:**

> duuuuude. it’s dnf time so i hope y’all are excited :)

the booming sound of the music combined with the stench of alcohol gave george a headache. he still couldn’t believe he let karl drag him out to here. 

regardless, he needed fresh air. the brunette set down his half empty cup (he wouldn’t need it anyways) and made him way to try and find karl. 

“late nights in the middle of june,” george hummed under his breath as he tried to find his friend. without really meaning to, he knocked right into some guy very... physically... dancing with a girl. 

“hey asshole watch where you’re going,” the other called out. george’s eyes shot up to the much taller male. he was met with the color piss yellow (actually green) glaring at him. the shorter just rolled his eyes and continued his way to find his friend. 

“karl jacobs, let’s go,” george huffed once he found him. it was not everyday that george found his best friend talking very closely to some guy, but right now, he did not car. “i’m tired and i already called us an uber. you have class tomorrow morning.” he said sternly, using his mother voice. 

with a few mumbled, grumbles, groans, and goodbyes, george had successfully gotten his friend out of that party and eventually back to their apartment. 

* * *

“dude, come on. it won’t be that bad.” karl practically pleaded his friend. 

“karl, i can’t. i have to-“ george started. 

“you don’t have class for the rest of today or tomorrow. it’s just us relaxing at the park. we can even go to your favorite diner afterwards,” karl clasped his hands together, pouted, and gave his friend his best puppy dog eyes. 

george basically threw himself back onto his bed with a groan and a hand over his face. “fine. FINE!” he exclaimed before sitting back up. “you’re paying though.” 

karl jumped with excitement and clapped happily. “we’ll be leaving in ten. get dressed” was all he said before he exited george’s room. 

with a small sigh, george closed the door behind karl and opened his closet to grab some sort of presentable outfit. he doubted that they would see anyone important, but he prided himself on looking his best. that is why he spent the next few minutes looking through his clothing. 

“geo-orge, hurry up,” karl complained from outside their shared bathroom door. george just huffed and opened the bathroom door to meet his friend, karl. he wore a slightly cropped navy blue shirt with light colored khakis and some checkered vans. karl on the other hand had something george could only explain as a grandpa sweater on with a random pair of jeans. 

“great, you spent like five minutes doing your eyeliner that should’ve taken two. you look cute. we can go now,” karl grabbed george’s hand and tugged him along. okay so maybe george’s eyeliner skills had dropped a bit but that didn’t mean anything. why was karl in suck a rush anyways. 

* * *

that was why. 

the two friends had arrived at some kind of park after roughly five minutes of driving. karl lead him out to sit under a tree that was further from the actual park and closer to its neighboring skate park. 

“please tell me we didn’t come here just so you can simp. karl c’mon.” george huffed as he plopped down and leaned against the tree. his shirt was riding up a bit. 

“oh come on. you can at least ogle at some people in the mean time. you never get out anymore,” karl jokingly slapped his friend and looked around, almost as if he was looking for someone. george just hummed in response, a little grumpily. 

about fifteen to twenty minutes later of just watching random people land different tricks, karl practically shot up and cheered. “you landed it,” he basically giggled. 

george, who was just very much confused, sat up to see who his friend was talking to. he soon registered the black haired boy, about their age, walking over with a grin on his face. 

“why thank you, mr. jacobs, i couldn’t have done it without you,” mystery boy said as karl stood up, his face slightly pink. 

george followed and stood up slightly behind his friend. he didn’t seem to notice the blonde that showed up behind karl’s new... friend. 

blonde boy cleared his throat suddenly, “who’s this sap?” he said before taking a deeper look at the boy. “oh shit, this is that dude from the party. hi i’m dream.” he now smiled at karl, not paying much attention to george. 

the party? what party? he eventually put two and two together. karl had dragged him out to a party about two weeks ago. sap (??) was the guy that george had ‘caught’ karl with. george looked up at the tall blonde fellow. those were definitely the same piss colored eyes that belonged to some asshole grinding up on people. dream, wow. 

“yeah, yeah. dream meet karl, karl meet dream.” both parties smiled at each other, karl giving the other a smile. george hadn’t meant to, but he let out a little huff at the amount of ‘out of place’ -ment he was feeling. 

“oh! how could i forget?” karl turned and smiled at george. “this is george. george this is sapnap and dream.” tall blonde boy = dream, shorter brunette = sapnap. kinda weird names. 

“yeah, they’re nicknames. we don’t like ever use our real names,” brunette boy, sapnap, said with a huff of a laugh. well, george hadn’t really meant to say that aloud. 

“c’mon gogy, get with the program” karl teased with a laugh, which caused the other duo to laugh along. george just rolled his eyes and tried not to let the heat spread to him face. 

“gogy?” dream raised one of his thick eyebrows and looked down at george. 

“long story.” was all that george said as he covered his slightly exposed stomach with his arm. 

“anyways,” sapnap said with a small smile as he turned his attention back to karl, “you doing anything after this. we can all hang out and do something if you want.” 

“you two want to come over to our apartment?” karl asked, much to george’s dismay. maybe it was a little evident on his face as karl’s next words were “i’m sure george wouldn’t mind a movie night. hmm?” he gave george a quick and stern look. 

“sounds good to me,” sapnap said and looked to his friend who just nodded in agreement. “message me the address and i can just try my best to follow you guys on your way back” 

karl just nodded enthusiastically before the two groups split off. karl and george were making their way to their car while sapnap and dream went to dream’s. 

“i feel like i should’ve had an opinion in this matter before you said anything, but we’re here now,” george huffed and rubbed his temples, doing his best to not smudge his eyeliner. 

“oh shut up, it’ll be fine. just do this for me. sapnap is really cool and i’m sure dream isn’t that bad. just play nice” karl practically pleaded as they made their way to the two’s apartment. 

george made a small grumble sound in the back of his throat and didn’t bother arguing for the rest of the ride. they soon pulled into their driveway, a sleek black car pulling in behind them. he didn’t have a reason to dislike the blonde, just the ‘vibe’ he gave off was iffy to george. he couldn’t put his finger on it. with a small sigh, he got out of the car and didn’t even wait for the others as he walked towards the door. he pulled out his key and unlocked it before making his way to his own room. that’s where he kicked off his shoes and grabbed a large zip up jacket to put on. when he came back out, karl and sapnap were almost cuddled up on one side of the couch as dream was decently sectioned off. without much of a choice, he sat down next to dream, leaning up against the arm rest of the couch. 

“oh come on karl, you’re obviously wrong. GEORGE,” sapnap called to him. “what’s your favorite disney movie?” 

“oh uh-“ george mumbled before getting interrupted by karl, “the guy barely watched tv. let alone movies” 

“hey! i like movies. i just don’t sit there for six hours having marathons like you do,” george bit back. 

“do you want to have a movie marathon with me, karl?” sapnap turned to look back at karl with over exaggerated puppy eyes. 

suddenly dream rolled his eyes and reached over for the remote. “y’all make me want to retch with all this cuteness. we’re watching lion king,” was all he said before he flipped on the movie. 

george scrunched up his nose slightly at the random bluntness. who does he think he is? it’s his first day here and he doesn’t even have that new guest shyness. 

* * *

the four got about three-fourths way through the movie before karl stood up and stretched. “sapnap and i are going to pick up some food. we’ll be right back so don’t do anything stupid.” he joked lightheartedly. 

the two of them left and within the first two minutes, dream had turned to george. “so, where are you from? your accent is nice.” 

oh great. 


End file.
